


Resplendent Ennui

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Comic, Humor, M/M, Pen & Ink, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored. John is used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resplendent Ennui




End file.
